It cant be butterflies!
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: It started with a unexpected kiss in a junk room and went further at the amusement park when suddenly the energy is cutted off. Time to face the suddenly strange feelings towards his best friend Sasuke. SasuNaru  . Yaoi. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

„Oh come on Naruto, get your lazy ass off that chair. "

I grunted, my head too dizzy from sleeping on the kitchen table.

Why was Temari here again? Ah right, because she was eager to piss me off with her attitude.

Okay most likely because she was friends with Sakura, who turned out to be the love of my life.

Not hat she knew anything of the stuff that was going on in my head.

But today was one of the many opportunities I would use, to show her what great kind of guy I truly was.

So maybe laying asleep on the table wasn´t the sexiest way to do that, but I had time on my side.

It was 3 pm, I was as dressed up for an amusement park as needed.

My blond hair was a mess, when I lifted my head, but it always was.

I could hear the clear laughter of Sakura and I hoped she wasn´t laughing about me.

Well but my wishes weren´t granted.

"Naruto, you don't have a clue how funny your expression was, when you slept. Luckily Temari has taken a picture. "

Okay I still was a tad confused from sleeping but in an instant my mind became razor sharp, when I saw the camera in the blonds' hands.

Does anyone of you need to ask, why I hate her?

In my head I´d rush to her, smash the damn cam on the floor and watch her smile fade away.

But I just stood up, scratched my back head nervously and giggled.

So much for impressing a girl.

Okay, so now you are able to watch Naruto in love, which isn´t the best view.

And the guy leaning in the door frame followed the urge to tell me exactly that.

"Pathetic"

I almost jumped, because I hadn´t seen my best friend standing there.

But that wasn´t the only reason for my heart to pound like crazy.

It felt awkward to see him,

Especially since he seemed like every other day.

Nosy and gloomy and even kinda Emo with the expression he wore.

Almost as if yesterday hadn´t left any mark on him and I was the only idiot that couldn´t get sleep the whole night.

So maybe I should explain why I didn´t yell at him, like I always did.

"Come on Sasuke I know your home. Stop acting like a brat, idiot! It won´t kill you to give me my damn present! I don´t expect for it to be awesome, even if mine will blow your mind. " I screamed, while knocking the hell out of his door.

I was lucky his parent's weren´t home, because otherwise his father would have scared me with just one Uchiha-glare.

And even if Sasukes glare was annoying and sometimes just as scary, no one could keep up with his father.

Maybe this was a family thing or something, because the moment the door finally flew open Sasuke greeted me with one of his famous glares.

In return I gave him the cheeriest smile I could master without throwing up, of so much faked sweetness.

And all of that just because I knew it would annoy him, just as much as his gaze did to me.

"You do realize that we´re to old for this, do you dobe? "He asked.

"It´s tradition and I'm not willing to let a stupid Uchiha ruin this. "

"Hn. " was his short answer before he stood back, to let me enter.

He couldn´t even turn around, before I held my present under his pale nose.

"Happy meeting day! " I yelled a little too excited.

But what can I say, since I have waited for this day for month to come.

Mostly because I wanted to see the face, when he opened the present I put so afford in.

And a small part of me...okay a huge part of me, was just as excited to see what he thought of for me for this day.

You need to know, the 13th of August is not exactly a day to celebrate anything but sometimes the weekend.

Only for me and the teme in front of me that is.

* * *

It was the day my parent's and me moved here and I met him.

We we're both 7 and while I ran to the playground and became friends with everyone around me in the blink of an eye, he sat in the sand and looked pissed off.

In the beginning I didn´t even see him, because I was to occupied having fun.

And that was exactly how I ran into him.

Not literally, but for real.

I simply haven´t seen him, while I ran to search for a hideout.

The next thing I knew was that my foot got stuck into something and I landed on the suddenly not so soft sand.

My head ached from the impact, but it wasn´t me who was moaning.

I struggled to stand up so I could have a glace who I stumbled upon.

That´s when I saw the beautiful boy with the scariest gaze I had seen in my entire life.

I tried to say sorry, but my words got stuck in my throat when he hissed at me.

"Are you too stupid to run dobe? "

At first I was paralyzed, but then I got what he said and my guilt towards him vanished.

"No. Maybe you shouldn´t be all Emo and sit in the sand by yourself teme! "

I expected anything. Bad words, tears or that he screamed for his mommy to come.

But not the sand that landed in my eyes and forced them to shut, before I noticed strong hands that wrestled me on the ground.

I tried to punch the heavy boy that rested over my body, but thanks to the lack of eye vision I only hit air.

He didn´t beat me, but than again just making me submissive was humiliation enough for me.

It took a while for me to regain my sight again and finally it was my turn to knock him over, so he was underneath me.

Before he could hurt me I grabbed his pale hands in my tan ones.

"You´re even to chicken to beat me up? "

I enjoyed the angry look when he realized he couldn't do anything but keeping still.

But even as he lay here and I could easily force him to take the words back he said about me, I just didn´t.

And before I could think about that too much, I felt big hands pulling me roughly in the air.

"If I were you, I wouldn´t dare to lay your fingers on him again. "

I shuddered, when I saw a boy who looked like an older version of the teme that still rested on the sand.

And even if I knew that I had no chance against this much older boy, I struggled till I felt my feet hitting his legs.

"Let go off me! " I hissed, but none of my actions were taking affect.

I bet I could have kicked a wall; it would have had the same reaction.

"Who the heck is this brat Sasuke? "

For a tiny second I thought I saw a change in the expression of the teme, but than it changed back to normal.

"He´s my friend Itachi. Put him down! "

There was no way I could describe how stunned I felt.

Me and the idiot friends?

It kinda fit.

And from this day on, our relationship got better.

Okay, it became as good as possible for guys like us.

And back to the theme, I convinced him to celebrate that day since than.

And that takes us back to the moment he grabbed the package and took it to his room to open it.

It took me so much time thinking of something that would please the cocky bastard, but now I was sure he´d like it.

He crocked an eyebrow while ripping the wrapping open.

While I grinned all over my face I could see his stunned look, while he held up the shirt I made for him.

In the back it held the Uchiha sign, while the bright orange circle drawings on the short sleeves resembled me.

Otherwise it was entirely black.

I would have liked a picture of us in the front better, but I knew he would refuse to wear that.

"And? Yeah I know, I'm the best. No need to tell me that…okay…come on. Enough silence, just tell me if you like it or not. Because I ´m sure as hell the rest of us "normal people" would wear it. "

He still didn´t answer, but with one swift movement he pulled of his shirt and put mine on.

And even if I wasn´t the best dressed man in the world, or had much fashion sense, it fit him perfectly.

"It´s okay I guess. " He mumbled, while handing me a present, which was wrapped in blue paper.

It had the size of my hand.

I smirked, knowing that even if he kept on saying that we were to old for this, he always bought me something.

As fast as I could, I opened it and gazed on the silver bracelet that rested peacefully in white velvet.

Than I pulled it out and looked at the large chains that were all linked and in the end build the bracelet. I loved it even before putting it on my wrist.

Wow. And here I thought you finally realized I'm not a girl. I said, just because I couldn´t admit that his present was better than mine.

I knew from the look on his face that he could see through my words and knew what I was supposed to say, but he kept quiet about it.

"You give me a hard time. Since you´re even more sensible and girlish than Sakura is. "

"Teme! "

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and I felt the warm finger against my skin.

I was surprised, till I felt him closing the closure of the bracelet and the cool metal that replaced his fingers.

Our heads were suddenly too near for my taste.

I could almost feel his hair tickling my nose as he moved.

But the worst part was the sweet breath that constantly brushed my cheeks and smelled of fruity tooth paste.

I didn't know why it affected me.

I mean, we had been closer than this before.

Damnit, when we were little we shared the same bed, when one of us was staying at the house of the other.

And know I felt my body react in a way that could only be discribed with the word flustered.

And then the breath and the warmth were suddenly not there anymore.

"Dobe! School is staring soon. "

With that, he rose to his feet and walked past me, leaving me alone.

* * *

I felt the first beat and the blood that rushed from the wound inside of my mouth.

I clenched my fist on both sides of my body and tried to keep on looking in the purple eyes, as another punch hit me in the stomach.

Instantly I bend down while hoping that would ease the pain, but two arms pulled me back up again.

"Oh Naruto. You should have listened to me. It isn't nice to give me the wrong answers. If you had stayed obedient I wouldn't have the F and you could have stayed healthy. And maybe, if you hadn´t fought back, your punishment wouldn´t be as hard as it is now. I´ll first repay you for every punch and than I keep on having more fun hitting you till you pray for forgiveness. "

The one who couldn´t keep his mouth shut and hit me again, was Hidan.

He sat next to me in Biology and was one of the best students at Konoha high. But only because he threatened the people till they let him cheat in tests.

But I was Naruto Uzumaki. I just wouldn´t bow to that asshole.

And that's why, even if my grades were actually perfect, I wrote the wrong answers, knowing he would be too stupid to notice.

Before he could beat me up, I punched him hard enough to cause the nosebleed that he still had.

And several bruises were covered by his clothes.

But it soon had an ending, when his friends grabbed me and caused that I couldn´t move, as Hidan hit me.

"I don´t regret bastard. Without your friends you wouldn´t even be able to keep up with me. " I said trough clenched teeth.

The expected fist landed in my stomach again.

"Seems like you can handle pain. Hmm, let´s see what we can do to let you suffer. Oh look. Nice bracelet. I think it fits me better than it fits you. "

Before he could even touch my body again, I struggled and luckily I had surprise on my side, because I managed to pull my hand off one of their hands.

The guy right fell to the ground after I shoved him.

But that was it.

The end of playing hero, because I felt the second one pushing me down so hard, that my knees hit the ground.

"Stubborn Bitch huh? " Hidan hissed and grabbed my wrist, without any problems.

My powers were drained.

My whole body felt like a single aching spot and I felt like throwing up, when he slid the cool metal off my arm.

He touched the places where Sasukes fingers had laid only hours before.

And I only felt disgusted of the thoughts of it.

"Come on boys. I think he will remember this next time we write a test. "

He gave me one last kick in the back and I caught myself with my hands.

Sasuke was right, I was pathetic.

He sure would have kicked their asses in a blink of an eye.

And I only could do this one thing.

I would bring back my bracelet.

I ran down the hall, sure that the damn bell would ring any moment and I wouldn´t be able to gain my belonging back.

My body tried to tell me that I was too weak to do any of the things I had planned, but I refused to listen.

When I reached the locker I punched against the metal.

Punched it so hard that I knew my knuckles would bleed.

But I needed to hurry and repeat the same thing till the locker door flew open and I could grab the well known silver metal that laid on top of some books.

Just as I had expected.

I left out a sigh of relief, as the first tone of the bell started rising.

My heart beat fast because of the adrenalin that shot through my body.

As the first student walked around the corner I wanted to run, but when I recognized Sasuke I pulled him to the room next to me.

Okay maybe this seemed as a slightly wrong decision since we were stuck in the smallest room I could find.

Our bodies we´re brushing against each other, whenever one of us breathed and I could feel the heat in the dim lighted room.

"What are you doing dobe? Wait, why is your face bruised? "

I was lucky he couldn´t feel or see the damage done to my stomach, because there were times even I got scared of him.

But this time, his soft touch on my cheek was different.

Mainly because he needed to put much afford to even lift his hand that high.

But my skin tingled by the feeling his pale fingers left as they stroked the painful skin.

And the most disturbing part was, that it felt more than just comforting.

The unnatural heat that trailed along my face spread and left me with more than just pain in my stomach.

Sure ass hell not butterflies!

Before I could think of it too much I turned my head, so he had to let go.

"Naruto, I asked you who did this to you! "He demanded.

And there it was.

The voice seemed not freezer cold but deadly sharp, and he wrinkled his nose in anger.

If it weren´t that scary, I would have stated his expression as cute.

But being pressed to him and having no place to go, accept the metal shelf behind your back is going to disappear out of nowhere, you are not going to think this is anywhere near cuteness.

"I..uhm. haha. You know me; I just fell against my locker. God, they need to make them safer. "

Stop lying and tell me already! I´ll make sure he never touches you again.

And believe me, he would.

So I just kept quiet and tried to find a spot I could look to.

Unfortunately if you barely fit into a room, there isn´t much space to look to.

Without any choices left, I stared down and saw the muscled body of his grinding against mine.

Okay, so maybe it was better staring into his eyes than looking on the abs that were visible trough the black fabric.

"Oh my god, stop acting like you´re my father. I´m a guy, not a damsel in mistress that hopes you´d come around too save her. "

"Okay, so why are we in here again? Right, so that you can hide your ass. " He growled.

Now I could even smell his breath that still remembered me of grape-fruit or something.

Again all I wanted was to run away as fast as possible.

And I don´t know why but I felt uncomfortable whenever he was near me.

What the hell was that with me and him?

He was my best friends.

Whatever you said our relationship included, I surely shouldn´t feel the need of hiding from him.

And that was when I heard the cry of anger in the hall.

Hidan had found out that someone broke his locker and he knew that it must have been me.

Who else would leave everything accept for the bracelet?

"Naruto, when I find you, you´ll be wishing I already kicked you to hell. "

Okay, next time maybe he should put on a neon sign with the words "Sasuke, I beat Naruto", cause only that would make it even more obvious.

I could feel the body stiffen and his eyes got you the feeling that he´d be able to glare you to death.

"Hidan? " He asked.

"Well euh….it wasn´t that bad. And like I tried to say. I´m not a girl. I can defend myself whene.."

"Shut up. I need to think…"

He almost seemed as if he would be talking to himself.

Kinda psycho.

But I couldn´t concentrate on that, when I saw Hidans figure behind the milky glass.

At least I couldn´t think of anyone that big accept of him

Out of reflex I clung to the best thing I could reach.

And who else would that be but my scary best friend?

In the beginning I didn´t even realized what made this touch so awkward.

I only hoped that Hidan wouldn´t find me.

But than the bell rang again, forced the students to return to classes and left the hall empty.

It only occurred to me that something was odd.

It wasn´t the comfortable body I held onto.

It wasn´t his now astonished looking gaze.

Strange to think that I sensed the worst thing when I wanted to speak.

Because my lips weren't exactly where they were supposed to be.

The warmth that was pressed against them seemed familiar, but at the same second totally new.

I never knew Sasukes lips were so soft, but who the heck would wonder about something like that?  
And no, closing my eyes did not mend the fact that he was not only my best friend…no that would make the situation just feel awkward, but he had to be a guy too.

And no, the sudden rush of blood in my cheeks and the feeling that was tingling inside my spine was not from…our lips touching each other.

I tried to pull back, but my legs couldn´t get enough hold and that made me fall even more against him.

Then I tried to speak, to lighten this situation.

But when I moved my lips, his moved in unison.

Now I could almost taste his lips and the inside of his mouth.

And that sure as hell didn´t help at all.

There was only one little movement that changed the "unpurposely" in a kiss.

I can´t recall which one of us moved his lips in a tender rhythm first.

Maybe we both were.

And that was when I stopped panicking.

That was, when I pinched my fingers in the metal behind his back.

I could feel myself enjoying his heat, his strong arms that supported me and the slight sense able taste of grape-fruit.

When I felt his tongue sliding along my lower lip, I didn´t hesitate to let him enter.

His tongue having the same rhythm his lips had had, while I tried to force the light fighting into his mouth.

And then it stopped.

The heat on my lips, the taste and his body, everything was gone, when I heard the door slam into the angle and I covered my mouth.

What was that abut?

I…he…we?

And now he just stood there, minding just his own business and seemed not half as confused as I was.

Damnit, while I laid awake and tried anything to sleep, the cocky bastard didn´t look exhausted at all.

You know we need to pick up Neji and Hinata. So get up Blondie.

Shouldn´t you been trying to convince a certain someone? I have seen prep-school kids doing better! Temari mentioned, like she always did with her cheerful attitude.

Thanks, she didn´t need to tell me what I already knew.

Sakura just blinked and pretended she didn´t hear anything but the twittering of the birds, and Sasuke…well Sasuke looked as he always did.

Ready to go to the event of the year? I yelled, being fully awake from all the memories that now filled my head again.

The Uchiha just rolled his black eyes, while Temari turned around to get out of my house.

Only Sakura smiled her sweet smile.

But that didn´t mend the feeling, I was having, when we drove off, Sasuke not even 5 feet away from my seat.

I suddenly wasn´t sure if this was such a good idea.

* * *

_I reuploaded this and I hope you are able to see where they speak ;D_

_I hope you were able to understand that, since I´m German._

_Well I don´t know how many chapters I'm going to write._

_Maybe like 3- or 4 ;D  
Maybe you could give me tips to improve myself!_

_Thanks for reading !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well and it turned out to be one of the worst-best days of my life.

But let´s begin where we left off.

"Cotton candy! Wanna grab some guys?" Sakura asked and all I did do was nodding, before she could speak further than "Co".

I was the first of them rushing over to the shop with the sweet sugar filled food in it.

And all of them were following me more or less quickly.

When Sakura appeared next to me I grabbed her arm before she could pull out her money.

"My treat. I can´t have a lady pay. "

She managed a wide smile and formed a silent "thank you" with her lips.

I could hear the faked throw up sound from Temari, but all I did was smiling.

Sakura appreciated my gift.

Maybe she finally was over Sasuke.

Nervously I glanced to the black-haired guy who seemed as if he would be bothered with homework, instead of enjoying himself on the event of the year.

It was the start of the summer, that was celebrated in the amusement park and it was kind of a tradition for us to be here.

In the beginning I only showed up with Sasuke.

And even as a kid he seemed totally bored by the fact that we could eat so many sugary products, that we´d eventually threw up.

And year after year our group was getting bigger.

I invited Sakura first, she brought Temari along, which was not any kind of fun for me, but at least she was there.

Kiba and Hinata followed.

And there we were again, me and Sakura eating cotton candy and talking, while the others w followed.

"House of lyrics. It´s for free. Okay Sakura come on. The boy's sure don´t wanna come along. Hinata ! "

And there she was again.

The bitch from hell, who now dragged Hinata and Sakura along to hell.

And me? I followed the urge to keep up with the Haruno and pulled Sasuke with me.

I don´t know why I did. I don´t know why he didn´t protest like he always did.

All I knew was that the first room we entered was empty accept for us.

The girls must have been quick, as it seemed.

I needed to follow them so I was about to run, when Sasuke held me back with the hand that I still clinged to.

Hey let goo teme. I need to keep up with them. You know just how much of a chance this is.

I kept my voice low in case they were somewhere around us.

But he didn´t let go, in fact he pressed a little bit harder, but when he realized my gaze he finally took away his hand.

I just expected you like this room. You always had a thing for girly songs.

In return I growled, but I also walked to the precisely beautiful painted walls that were surrounding us.

On the left wall were shadows flying toward the sky while black painted buildings seemed to disappear underneath their feet.

I tried to think of the meaning of this whole house, when I read the white linings in the left edge.

"Chase the stars to lose our shadows, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won´t you fly with me?

-Jonas Brothers-"

So that was it? Rooms full of lyrics on the walls and the representing walls?

Okay now the word "free" made totally sense.

Even if I had to admit that this room was gorgeous.

But instead of getting popping out eyes and drool, I pretended that this was the boredom itself.

I mean, who wouldn´t, considering that the guy next to you called you girly.

You wanted me to see this? Now guess who's the one acting girly. Come on, or do you wanna stay here and wipe your eyes because this makes you feel understood?

Pleased with the best answer someone could possible come up with, I turned around just to notice he already went to the next room.

Note to myself; kick his ass as soon as you see him.

The next room was full , compared to the empty room behind my back. There were two groups of four people and a small group with just two.

And than, of course there he was.

His pale skin and his black hair stood out like a christmastree in summer and the pissed off face he wore was unique.

I tried to move to him, but suddenly four girls blocked my way.

They surrounded him as if they were some kind of moths and he was the light.

Hello, I was the good looking guy here, why did they even bother talking to him?

At least I would appreciate it, and would act nice unlike the teme who was eager to scary them away.

"Nuisance" I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately the two girls on the painted wall had noticed and they reacted with giggles.

Instantly I turned my head, trying to look busy observing the wall.

This time it held squares with different pictures in each one of them.

In the end you felt like reading a comic without words.

As long as the teme was busy, I considered watching the whole story of the song I didn´t recognize, would be okay.

I was impressed by the tiny details and the story of a relationship that found it´s end, because the guy was a jackass.

I looked at the lyrics written in golden patterns above the door to the next room.

"Now I´m standing alone in a crowded room, and we´re not speaking. And I´m dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, and I don´t know what to say since a twist of faith, when it all broke down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

-Taylor Swift-The story of us-"

It kinda fit.

I mean not that I was in love with him or something. No, we have had no story and we wouldn´t have one.

But honestly, the room was crowded and I felt alone, while he was speaking to hot chicks.

What would you think after reading the fitting lyrics?

Hey. Sorry to ask but..do you like Taylor? "

My flow of thoughts was suddenly cut off and I stared to the girls that were laughing about me not long ago.

"Well…I never listened to her, to be honest..hehe. "

"You should, you know. Girls like guys that listen to girly music. Believe me, since well…I am a girl…"

The brown-haired girl said. She seemed a little to obsessed with the country singer, recognizing the t-shirt and the bracelet with Taylor on them.

Rule number one, while speaking with a fan, don´t insult the artist.

So I just nodded, tried to convince her she was totally right, while moving slowly backwards.

I was relieved when I bumped against Sasuke.

Of course the expected glare came.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Waiting for you to stop flirting. Sakura is most likely already outside waiting for us. So get your ass moving! "I hissed in return.

Without further discussion we walked to the next rooms, leaving the complaining girls behind us.

Five more rooms in the lower hall could be visited and we both agreed that there was no need to see the second floor.

Even if I secretly wanted to see the left rooms.

But I would never let the cocky Uchiha know.

Our friends were standing outside, some of them eating chocolate-apples, some of them cotton candies.

"Sasuke, Naruto. What the hell took so long? "Kiba asked, still having a little mustache made out of the gluey cotton candy, he was eating.

When I wanted to answer, I was cut off by Sasukes words.

"You know him. He couldn't stop staring at the paintings, like a little girl!"

"I did not!"

"Hn."

That bastard. Why did he lie? He knew I wanted to use the chance to impress Sakura. But instead I heard her laughing about me once again.

He and temari should team up to build the masters of hell or something.

Sulky I lifted my chin and walked over to the only girl that kept quiet in our group.

I could hear the others speaking about where we were going to go next, but I wasn´t butting in.

Not this time.

"You know I´m not girly, don´t you Hinata" I asked.

I could see her face turn red and her mouth hanging open for a few seconds, as if she hadn´t even noticed me before.

Shyly she brushed her thick dark hair behind her ear before answering me.

"N..No of course not. I..I think you´re…totally manly. "

"You really do? Ha, you should tell that the teme. He´s even more Emo than usual today. "

I embraced the stiff girl out of sheer happiness.

I knew she disliked it, by the way she acted, so I quickly let go.

Her face reminded me of an fire station hydrant, because of the deep red it had turned to.

What had I done? She was shy and I let my feeling run.

I wanted to apologize when Kiba suddenly stood between us.

His smile was fake, considering the twitching of his mouth.

And again I had the feeling that everyone acted strange today.

No matter if it was Sasuke or Sakura, Kiba or Hinata. Hell even Temari could win a trophy in being a bitch.

Either that, or the someone had been poisoning my cotton candy.

"We decided to go to the haunted house…Oh I think Sakura wanted to speak to you. "

The haunted house? The last time I was scared in there, had been six years ago.

But what if some of the girls were scarred by the faked ghost and the dark, the high pitched screams and the head- less man in the end of the house.

Maybe this idea wasn´t that bad.

Okay, cancel that. I should have come up with that idea, because it was simply awesome.

And the fact that Sakura wanted to speak to me, lightened my mood inch by inch I walked to her.

And again luck was on my side, because Temari seemed preoccupied with screaming on some random little kid that seemed to have dropped ice-cream on her shoes.

So I just walked right over to the love of my life, who greeted me with one of her sweet smiles.

"Kiba told me, you wanted to speak to me. " I started, while grinning widely.

"No I don´t"

Did I say "Luck". Well I meant that my Lady Luck signed off to have vacation on the beach.

"Well…uhh. That son of a bitch. Always fooling me…So tell me, are you enjoying yourself?"

She blinked in surprise, before adding her natural smile again.

"Yeah I do. And to be honest, I´m happy we can talk in private. Because there is something I wanted to ask you."

And hello again Lady Luck, you haven´t missed something of the story yet.

My heart was racing, just as fast as my thoughts were.

I could finally see the goal in the end of the tunnel.

"…Since you are best friends with Sasuke….have he ever mentioned me? Not in a friendship kind of way..But you know. Boys-talk?"

I swear, my heart stopped beating for a second.

Why did she ask me? The boy that was running after her!

Me, who, no matter how often he fell to the round, stood up to keep running.

And here she was, stabbing me with mare words.

But considering to the pain I had expected, it was almost like simply a kick in the stomach.

Not like the big blast that would knock me out for hours.

But still, it hurt enough to make it even harder to smile.

"..Well I can´t think of any time he did. But you are so beautiful and the nicest girl I know. I´m sure he likes you. But you know the teme, he isn´t that touchy-feely. "

"You..You think so? I don´t know. He never watches me. Hell even you watch me more. All he does is keeping an eye on you. As if you would die any moment he´d looked away. His best friend seems to be more important than girls are."

If this situation hadn't been so awkward, I would have laughed about her statement.

Sasuke never looked at me. In fact I couldn´t say he was interested in the girls we both knew, but maybe Sakura had too much fantasy.

"That´s ridiculous. That Bastard does not care for anyone. He´s to occupied being Emo all day. "

Suddenly she crooked her eyebrow.

And just to prove her wrong I turned around and met the dark eyes that we´re staring at me. And quickly they were gone.

He totally seemed as if he had been caught while stealing cookies.

And that was when I realized that maybe Sakura was right.

What if he really stared at me often? Was I something precious to him?

No. No that teme wouldn´t even think about being gay.

And if he were, I sure as hell wasn´t.

I would ask him, and he would have a plausible answer, like he always did.

Yeah he would solve the problem for sure.

"Naruto…what would you do, if it turns out he likes you?"

"I…I..Well of course I would refuse him. "

"Wow. I´m relieved. I thought the rumors were true. "

Rumors? There were rumors about us.  
Us as in a couple? Or us as in friends.  
The question that burned on my tongue was left unspoken, because the bitch called for us the next second.

"Sakura come on, we are heading to the haunted house. Oh and I wouldn´t mind if you left the abandoned puppy alone in the cold."

I shoved her aside and laughed when I heard her hitting the ground and her yelling.

That was worth it!

I walked alone, because I needed that time badly.

Usually I was the person that couldn´t stand any minute alone. I needed to socialize with someone.

Even with strangers.

But there were just to many things in my mind that needed to be sorted out.

And that couldn´t be done with someone around, since that would distract me too much.

That's why I bought a ticket before the others could arrive and walked into the huge house all by myself.

No I wasn't scared when the first skeleton rushed down in front of me, while a girl screamed her lungs out in the background.

Maybe I would have been, if I hadn't been there like 20 times already.

But I needed to give this place credits, since you felt totally foreclosed by the rest of the world.

It was like being in a labyrinth.

You could choose multiple ways to get to the end, or you could reach a dead end.

Not only this, but it was also only dim lighted by gloomy light.

You needed to keep close to the outer wall to find the easiest way out. When I was here for the first time with Sasuke, I cried because we were searching for the escape for almost an hour. And there was no one around, because the next group of people, no matter how small or big it was, needed to wait 10 minutes till they were allowed to enter.  
And we were way too far for them to reach us quickly.

It had been Sasuke that dragged us out. Ignoring my silent crying and using his clever brain too figure out which way to go.

He had always been the smarter one of us, even if I would most likely cut out my tongue before admitting that to him.

In the next moment a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, but I knew it was one of the workers, so I just walked further.

And suddenly there wasn´t any way anymore. Just the huge wall that let me know I reached a dead end.

How could this be?

I knew this had to be the right way.

They couldn´t have changed that, could they?  
My mood got worse, and I walked back again to use one of the four doors. And it was the first time something unexpected happened and I shrieked.

I could feel the cold mouth biting into my neck and I run.

Okay, it seemed they had changed, because the only slight pain coming from the "vampire bite" wasn´t something I wouldn´t remember, if it had ever happened before.

I was sure the worker with vampire teeth wasn´t following me, yet I still run.

And again this way turned out to be a dead end.

I growled, when suddenly the entire house went black.

I could hear the mechanized ghosts and bats dry because of the lack of energy and the silenced screams.

Was this part of the show? No it couldn't be, because I heard workers mumble, as they walked most likely toward the entrance.

And here I was, instantly hurling to the ground, embracing my knees and staring in the dark.

Now I was really afraid, for the first time today.

Darkness was okay when you were at home. Darkness was okay when you had friends surrounding you and jokes to laugh about.

But darkness was not okay, when you where in an unfamiliar place, all alone and you couldn´t even see the knees right before your eyes.

I had always been a little afraid of the unknown dark.

And right now I felt like the little boy that clung to the pale hand, like it was the safe anchor.

But there wasn't any pale hand.

There was only me and the hope, that they could fix the energy problem.

I was surprised when the lights suddenly flickered and the wall behind my back suddenly moved.

Than the house went pitch black again.

I touched the wall; eager to look if I had just imagined things.

But there it was. I small slit, just as big as two of my fingers.

I could have slipped my hand underneath it, to feel what was behind my back, but I put my arm back behind my knees.

My whole body jerked when a faint voice suddenly spoke.

"Dear costumer. Please don´t move. We are having trouble with the energy and we don´t know when we are able to fix it. I repeat. Stay exactly where you are, because our walls could crash down on you any moment. We are trying to pull you out, so don´t worry. "

Okay, that explained the dead ends and the moving walls behind my back.

Instantly I robbed a little bit away, in case the wall could go up and down any minute.

If I had been afraid before, they surely didn´t help me with that.

I could feel my hands tremble and I kept trying to distract myself.

I knew I had left my handy at home, because I could lose it on the rollercoaster, but I imagined having it by my side to call Sasuke.

Or anyone…but I would trust him completely.

And he was the only one I would.

I thought about what he would do if he were here.

Probably scolding me for being such a scarady cat.

Again the light flickered and I could hear the wall move behind me. Only this time the light was on long enough for me to see how fast the wall was lifted up and hear the sudden impact when the energy was turned off and it hit the ground.

Okay, so staying in place seemed to be the best idea.

I involved myself in thoughts again, when I saw faint light coming my way.

They had found me. They knew the safest way out.

"Naruto? Are you here? Naruto?"

And it was the voice I knew for years. The husky voice I trusted whole-heartily.

"I´m here teme."

The light met my eyes and I could see it coming nearer.

Than I saw the handy display that turned out to be the faint light.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and I suddenly recalled the touch on my face, which had only been yesterday.

The soft fingers on my cheek and the smell of grape-fruit tooth paste.

But this time he pulled at my hand until our fingers intertwined.

I was lucky the light was still out, so he couldn't see the blush on my face.

I was ashamed because in the beginning I knew he could feel the trembling.

"I..ohm..Yeah I'm alright. What do you do here? It´s dangerous, the walls could have smashed you and your teme-brain!"

"Hn." He answer, which in fact didn´t answer anything at all.

The screams and the light were back on, and gain the wall was pulled up behind our backs.

Now I could see him, perched on his feet right before me our faces inches away, and the hand that still held mine.

It was this tiny moment but my heart raced so fast, I was sure he could hear it as clear as a bell ring.

And as soon as the light came, the power went off again.

Darkness surrounded me, only this time I wasn´t afraid.

He was like a sedative for me.

At least when my heart kept quiet.

And the damn fuzzy feeling in my stomach ended.

"Are you afraid?" he suddenly asked.

"No. Of course I´m not. But I´m sure you are. "

"Come on, we need to find the entrance again." He said and pulled me to my feet.

"Hey. Haven´t you been listening? It´s dangerous. The walls are moving. "

"I´m not afraid, so follow me dobe!"

And I did, without any more complaints.

Like I said, I trusted him. Trusted the soft Hand that held me in the strong grip.

Trusted his husky words and the black holes, I could only imagine.

We moved trough the darkness, never near any walls, but he seemed to be sure, which way to go.

The lights flickered, and stopped, and flickered again.

It repeated itself.

The way back seemed much longer, than the way inside.

But I was sure it was pure imagination.

And suddenly the fingers took me down with them, and I landed on Sasukes Body.

I gasped when I felt his cursed words spoken against my neck.

I knew something was up.

Sasuke never cursed like that, and usually he never tripped.

And here he was doing those two things in a row.

Instantly I reached for the Handy to have at least a slight light.

"Are you hurt? "

"I´m fine. Just get off my body and we can walk out. "

I could sense his pain. I could hear his words were spoken trough clenched teeth.

I bend over him and lighted his legs.

In the beginning I couldn't see anything odd, but when I touched his right ankle, he tried to suppress the hiss.

Without success, that is.

That was when I ignored his words and pulled up the jeans.

His ankle had already started to turn to an unhealthy blue and it started to swell.

"You´ve sprained your ankle. Seems like it's up to me, to help the damsel in mistress. "

"Don´t you dare to touch me. I am able to walk. Hey..hey what are you doing. "

And here he was, being considers a genius, but not able to think of what I was going to do.

I pulled at both of his arm, till they were hanging over my shoulders.

And inside, I wished it could give another way, but I ended up, lifting him by his ass, till I was able to steady his feet with my hands.

"No. Let me down, dobe! "he said, but in the same moment he embraced my neck, so he wouldn't fall off my back.

But I know it was better to ignore him, so I walked off in the direction he had been heading before.

Only difference was, that he had had his handy-light, and I hadn´t, since I shoved his phone into my pocket.

"Now turn right. "

"How the heck would you know which way? "

"Because I am able to remember the way I had walked, unlike a dobe who got lost"

A wall crashed down next to us, the light was turned off.

"Hn" I used his word, because, well lets be honest, it was kind of a cool way to respond.

Following his lead we reached the room with the doors and I could see the lights of the Amusement park trough a big open door.

People were surrounding us all of sudden, asking if we we´re ok.

And Sasuke refused going to a hospital, even tough I threatened him.

He just wouldn´t listen.

"Naruto, Sasuke. I´m so happy you two are alright. "Sakura had tears on her face and she embraced us both.

Well at least, I considered it meant for me, since not he had been the one trapped in there.

"Shall I give you a ride home? " Hinata asked kindly from behind.

I wanted to say yes, when a hot breath remembered me, that Sasuke was on my back.

You wouldn´t think you can forget, since a seventeen year old teenager is hard to ignore, but I simply had.

And I don´t know what the hell I have been thinking in this moment, but I wanted to be alone with him.

Only as friends, that is.

"His house isn´t far, I think I can handle his weight that far. You should all amuse yourself. You were worried enough. I´m sure you don´t want to miss the fireworks. Bye".

I knew they would protest, if I hadn´t walked away when I did.

And I was relieved when Sasuke didn´t complain being stuck on my back a little bit longer.

If I had known how this decision would change my life, maybe I would have let Hinata give us a ride.

Maybe I wouldn´t have.

_**Hey. I´m back. Well hello to the single reader I have.**_

_**Hey Sinner, du bleibst mir true ;D**_

_**Okay so thanks for reading anyways.**_

_**Please tell me if it was too bad to read or..what else ;D**_

_**Maybe my discribtion is shitty.**_

_**Or the way I write. Who knows.**_

_**Well.**_

_**Michiie !**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I´ve seen a snail move faster than you do." The teme on my back hissed in my ears.

The hot breath in this luke-warm night made my body quiver.

I reminded myself to snap out of that strange behavior before I would answer him.

Luckily my aching stomach helped me with that.

"God, just how much do you weight? You sure you aren´t related to elephants or something? "

"Getting weak dobe?"

I would have protested if my still beat up stomach wouldn´t feel like bursting.

The only thing I wanted now was to arrive the house that now were visible in the pitch black darkness of the cloudy night.

"Let me down."

Someone should write a book about the Uchiha.

In the beginning he was at least ok with me carrying him and now he struggled in my hands until I couldn´t bear with the pain any longer and let him down.

"Stubborn bastard. What are you thinking? I´m stronger than you are, so get on my back again and stop making such a fuss about nothing. "

But he didn´t follow my words. Instead I felt his arm resting on my shoulder and the much less weight he created while leaning on me.

I supported him with me hand behind his back, while I moved slowly, so he could almost jump with his healthy foot.

"When we´re home you still need to tell me about the whole Hidan thing. "

Fuck. And here I thought he would forget that.

I wasn´t sure what he would do. But maybe that didn´t matter.

Why should I feel bad about Hidan getting his ass kicked?

No, it wasn´t like that. But there was one thing that still bothered me, but I couldn´t point at it.

Maybe because that would mean, that I couldn´t defend myself.

Yeah that was probably it!

"If I do, you need to tell my why you tripped!"

"Are you serious? I just stumbled upon something."  
"No you didn't. You know why? You´re Mr. Cocky-Perfect-Uchiha, that why. You wouldn´t even consider telling me that you stumbled if you really did. "

I could feel his body stiffen against my arm, giving me the expression of the cookie robbering kid again.

We both kept quiet, trying to ignore the wounds we had till we reached his house.

Before we could unlock the door, it flew open and a lean figure appeared in the hall, greeting Sasuke with a cold expression while giving me the death-glare.

Itachi had never been able to like me after all these years. He still treated my like the little brat he once lifted from the ground.

But lucky me, he couldn´t do anything against me being here, since I was friends with his brother.

With one sharp look he analyzed the situation and stepped aside to let us enter.

"Is a doctor needed?" He asked, only talking to Sasuke.

"No. "

"Well then it should be okay for me to work, shouldn´t it? "

And with that he disappeared. This certainly seems as if he was the worst brother in this town, but I knew better.

I had seen him looking after his ill brother, I had seen him cook for his brother and I have seen him laughing sometimes around him.

But there was this one evidence that would prove everyone that he wasn´t the ice-blooded bastard he appeared to be.

It still felt awkward thinking about that day, somewhere around 3 month ago.

Sasuke caught the flue so I came to visit him. I watched him doze off while scolding me for skipping school. The image building in my head made my cheeks blush again and I tried to distract myself with looking on the clock.

Which apparently didn´t work, according to the gaze I felt.

Back in time I watched Sasuke sleep and felt myself getting sleepy when suddenly Itachi stood beside me.

I ignored him. Like he always did with me.

But the next thing I new was that he blocked my sight.

"We need to talk. "he demanded.

"About what?"

I didn´t intend to speak to him in the beginning. I was perfectly fine with silence. But it seemed that this time I had no choice.

And I was all ears when he mentioned the theme he wanted to talk about.

"Sasuke. "

"…What is it?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course. He´s my best friend…"

And this is when I jerked off my seat, trying to keep more distance between us. He couldn't...he just couldn´t mean like in THAT way, could he?

Me, liking a guy? He just couldn´t be serious.

Okay, guessing by the way he stared at me, I suppose he was.

"Sheesh. I´m straight, what are you saying? "

"I think he likes you…"

My mouth flew open in an instant.

Itachi hardly ever spoke to me, and now I felt like I never wanted to hear his voice again.

Sasuke didn´t...like me that way. We were friends. Simply friends.

Maybe this was Itachis way of trying to separate us.

I wanted to yell at him, for spreading those horrifying rumors, when he silenced me with speaking himself.

"I disliked you from the start. The way you wrestled with Sasuke wasn´t playful at all. You were the first one, who even considered fighting with him. But I have to thank you. Before you came, he always played alone, hating all the other ordinary kids…kind of emo." We both grinned, feeling awkwardly connected, while disliking the other one.

"…But with you he showed emotions. He laughed, he hated and whenever he was willing to let that friendship with you slip, you always showed up on his door. Your face covered with bruises, telling him you beat up all the bastards that were insulting him. When he came home late in the evening I was angry because not only you, but even my Emo brother got into fights. But he smiled no matter how hurt he was. He always talked about you and his goal to overcome you. I think he doesn´t recognize it, but even nowadays he keeps on telling about you. I don´t recall any dinner that he talked about a girl. It always ended up being about "Naruto". And the way he looks at you. His face emotionless, but his eyes overprotective and full of kindness. "

That wasn´t only the longest speech I would hear of him, but also the most disturbing one.

"Why do you tell me that?"

"Because I will kick your ass, if you break his heart."

I simply shaked my head the whole time, refusing the words he said.

Sasuke was my best friend. Just my best friend. There wasn´t any way it could be more than that.

"You´re wrong. Sasuke wouldn´t even consider liking me that way. He´s.."

I wanted to keep on speaking, when black eyes were opening and searched the room till they meet mine.

His face was still in a cute but unhealthy red and his dark hair clung to his forehead.

And this is how the conversation between me and Itachi came to an apprupt end, because he left the room. Left me alone with the fuzzy feeling and the head-ache now building from too much thinking.

* * *

While I wrapped his swollen feet in the white bandage I found under the sink, he didn´t make a sound.

I could tell that he disliked me treating his wounds, even if this wasn´t the first time.

No, today I felt the same.

It wasn't like "hey-I'm-your-buddy-so-I-help-you", but more like I was touching him not only on his foot.

So what the hell was I thinking?

Why kept they saying that Sasuke liked me?

Didn´t they know how awkward this situation felt for me?

I bet the teme hasn´t been going through such thing.

How could he?

I wasn´t staring like a idiot. Well okay sometimes I talked about him.

But we were friends, so that shouldn´t be such a big fuss.

"Want to make sure my foot isn´t useable anymore?"

I had been stuck in my head and when I looked on the fat and screwed mess I made, I couldn´t suppress any laugher.

At least I made sure he wouldn´t put much weight on his foot.

Still giggling I opened his freezer and filled a bowl with ice cubes, before I put his feet in it.

I knew this order of doing things was fucked up.

But we both didn't mention it.

The big clock above his fridge was ticking, letting us know every damn passed second, that we spend in silence.

"Tell me about Hidan. "

I sighted.

Why the hell did the teme bring that up every time?

I had been worse after a fight.

But considering by the glare he gave me, I had no other options left, than telling him.

"Let me first carry the princess to bed. "

I lifted him, still getting sting like pain in my stomach from his weight, but he didn´t protest.

Maybe ha really was in pain?

That´s the only reason I would come up with.

I was relived from his not really feather like weight when I put him on the blanket.

Normally, I would have placed myself beside him.

But not today.

Today I seated myself on his grey couch far away from him.

"Well he wanted to cheat, using my test results. So I just wrote the wrong answers. Turned out Hidan took it not too well and was too chicken to fight with me one on one. But he isn´t very strong so…"

My stomach growled, as if he wanted to remind me that he indeed landed a few good punches.

"Dobe."  
"What? Why am I the stupid one again? " I hissed, getting angry.

"Hidan isn´t anyone to toy with. Keep your distance. You´re too weak to face him. "

And I snapped out of it, rushing to his bed and pulling my best friend up by his collar.

Our faces were inches away. But this time I didn´t get flustered.

This time I was hurt by his words.

I tried hard getting strong. I tried surpassing him in school and failed.

I tried surpassing him in sports and failed.

It ended as it had been in the haunting house.

He always ended up being one step ahead, dragging me with him in close distance.

But now he looked down on me and that was a whole different story.

"What the hell is your problem teme? Was it really only your ankle being sprained, or was the fall too much for your brain? I could kick Hidans ass any time I wanted to. "

"No, you couldn´t. "

"Yes I could. " I didn´t notice that I got even closer in my anger, our noses almost touching while we spoke.

"No."

"Yes"

"But I wouldn´t let you. "

"Yes...what?"

This time I felt his lips instantly. The warm brush against my own. The demanding hand that pressed my head even closer to his.

I felt my face blush when his tongue slid trough my willingly parted lips.

My whole body felt hot at the places he touched.

The kiss was slowly, gently and I wanted more.

More of that kiss, more of the touch.

And this should have been the time I snapped out of it and pushed him away.

But I didn´t.

Instead I let my hand rest on his broad shoulders while his fingers followed the trail of my spine.

It was the lack of oxygen that forced us to part.

We both breathed heavily, looking in the eyes of each other.

Mixed feelings welled up in my body.

I kissed a boy and I liked it. Thanks Katy Perry for bringing up that song .

Sasukes dark eyes revealed nothing. It felt like reading the same line over and over again, searching for something new.

But this time he didn´t leave and neither did I.

"I…" He said and finally showed how he felt trough speaking.

His voice was even darker, in a hot husky way that made me shiver.

But it also contained uncertainty, which I had never heard from him before.

"It´s okay. I can forget it ever happened.

"Dobe. "

This word was filled with so much more than just letters.

I never thought you can take an insult as a compliment, but he changed that.

Again he kissed me briefly, leaving damn butterflies in my stomach.

"I..ehm…I call you! " I yelled before jumping off him and rushing out of his room.

It was only when his door closed behind my back, that I pressed my hand on the still hot and tingling mouth of mine.

I don´t know why I left, but I was happy that he didn´t chase after me.

This was my answer to the silent question he asked with the last kiss.

This love´s impossible, teme!

* * *

**Hopefully i´m able to upload this. -.-**

**While i worte the kissing scene i listened to "KISS ME".**

**Yeah ;D Kinda fit huh?**

**Maybe this story will take a little longer than expected.**

**hanks for reading and commenting**


End file.
